


Sweet Tarts

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [15]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cheese, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she were older, it would still be impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another bingo prompt! I'm so close to done it's ridiculous. This is for number 196 - character: Nagisa/Nakazawa. bit of a weird pairing, but hey. I think I did something.

He's late. He is going to miss another train and it could be an hour. Damn, damn, damn, have to hurry.

_Thump._

He fell backward, startled and rushing to grab his falling bag. He winced in startled surprise at the sight of the small girl.

"Ah, sorry!"

The blonde girl lifted the younger into her lap, and up she went, pliant but still pouting. Nakazawa saw the eyes first and paled. They were weird. They reminded him of buttons.

"I really am sorry about her." He recognized the older one now, they went to the same school. What was her name? "Nagisa always tends to not look where she's going when cake is in the area."

"That is most certainly incorrect," she huffs. "I am always aware of myself."

"Is that right?"

A pout. Cute, innocent. "Mami-san?"

Nakazawa chuckled and they glanced at him. They had already forgotten him. Well, he was used to that. "No worries, I'm fine."

"Cheesecake!" Nagisa said, tugging at Mami's arm to let her go. Nakazawa thought she was cute, again, but all of his teacher's lectures about men made him hesitate and fumble. Thus, the moment was lost.

Mami sighed. "I'm not sure what's worse, your love of cheese or your sweet tooth."

"I-I know a good bakery."

Nagisa's face brightened. "Really?" She tugged on Mami's sweater. "Cheesecake!"

"I can make you a cheesecake," Mami mused. Then she smiled. "However, why don't we all get something? My treat for Nagisa's negligence."

"I am not negligent!"

"Misguided then," Mami offered and Nagisa pouted.

"How about "devoted to a cause"?" It was a suggestion, rather harmless, but it made her face light up and it was a good look.

Even so, he couldn't do it. She was just a kid, and she had a guardian. Besides, Kazuko-sensei asked him so many questions about dating that he couldn't answer.

He wasn't ready to be her date, and she was just a kid.

But she was still cute, if a bit strong-minded.


End file.
